


Lost at sea

by tipitina



Series: Inktober 2017 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronaut, Gen, Spaceman, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Inktober 4 : Underwater.We know more about space than what's at the bottom of our ocean.





	Lost at sea

While on holidays, the observatory organized a night of stargazing. One of the astronomers said that we knew more about the universe than what was in the depth of our oceans, it's something that stayed with me a bit.


End file.
